Ways Of The Force
by Olafscarrot
Summary: "The force is strong in them" join the two orphans Elsa and Anna as they Embark on a mission to defeat the new Emperor Lord Vermoth. [Elsa, Anna, Master Cleigg, Kristoff B., Sven, Olaf, etc]


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Frozen & Starwars. I only own original places, characters and stories.

_I am going to add original characters to the family line in the further parts of the story_

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

Cade Skywalker, son of Kol Skywalker and the grandson of Ben Skywalker _(Luke Skywalker's Son),_ had taken his place in the Jedi Council beside his father Kol ,who is now the _Grand Master _of the New Jedi Order. Cade will now be known as _Master of the Order_. Cade together with his young Padawan, Cleigg Carr, the Jedi Order stands as the guardians of peace and justice, like back in ancient times.

Cleigg Carr is one of the top students in the Academy; Master Cade had visions of him surpassing all his follow Jedis. Cleigg was called to the council meeting hall. He stood there infront of the council a blank face, he was tall, but not too tall. His black hair neatly pulled back, Grey eyes that show no fear, and a tan complexion. _He wears a black robe (Much like Anakin Skywalker's Clothes) but he doesn't wear gloves. _He stood there patiently waiting for what the council had to say.

"Cleigg Carr you hold the highest rank among all students" Council Member: Master Jarr said. Master Cade held his head high very much proud of his apprentice's attainment. Master Kol gave Cade a nod.

"Cliegg, I have thought you every thing I know" Cleigg's eyes widen. "You are ready" Master Cade said.

"Master, does this mea-""Yes Cleigg you are now a Jedi Knight" Master Cade said before he could finish. "Thank you Masters" He bowed polietly at the council members and turned to face Cade "I am very grateful Master"

Cleigg was now a Jedi knight, he went trough missions all over the galaxy together with Master Cade they have kept peace and balance throughout the galaxy…

* * *

In one of their missions Master Cade and Cleigg had encounter two orphans in tatoonie after they fought with scoundrels who flew across the galaxies stealing & Selling Illegal Items and beings as well. They were stolen from their mother when the scoundrels attacked Alderaan, and they were to be sold here in Tatoonie, but luckily Master Cade and Cleigg were able to discover these young ones. They brought the orphans back to the Jedi Temple where they will be trained with the ways of the force.

After 3 years the older child had started her training as a youngling. Master Cade and Master Cleigg found her and her sister when she was 3 years old, after 2 years the younger sibling had started her training as well. They excel among all younglings, Master Cleigg took responsibility for the two and had promised his Master that he will teach them all that he had taught him…

**10 YEARS LATER **

"Give up Anna!" Said the young woman with curly orange hair "Oh, come one we've got you cornered" they started closing in on Anna who was trapped in a corner of a tall glass boarder. They were inside a training dome with obstacles like for example: A ruined city like where they are now.

"Give. Up." Said the guy with red eyes and pink skin, "Not a chance" Anna said throwing her light saber up in the air, then from behind the wall a silhouette appeared flipping then grabbed the light saber landing behind the group surrounding Anna.

"Gotcha!" Anna said grinning at the Orange haired girl "weapons down!" Anna commanded the others as a sign of defeat. "Never" The orange haired girl said under her breath, she suddenly when charging towards Anna's comrade along with her compatriot both their sabers smashed against their light sabers smashed each other creating a blistering noise, then Anna headed towards her partner to help then she suddenly paused realizing she doesn't have any weapons with her. _Oh crap!_ She thought to herself she forgot that she threw her light saber and gave it to her partner. The sound of a light saber extending caught her attention.

Her partner was using two sabers versus two enemies, she was agile blocking every attack and returning the favor, she kicked the boy in his open chest causing him to topple down, with one swift lash she was able to disarm her other opponent. She then pointed her light saber towards the orange haired girl

"Surrender" She said in a stern voice. She didn't any signs of giving up she stretched her arms out towards her saber with the use of the force she manipulated the saber to come to her, but before the saber could reach her hand Anna used her force _which is much more stronger_ pulling the saber away.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna held the saber in her hands "Say it" Anna said grinning at the orange haired girl

"Fine then, you win" She sighed in defeat.

"Well done" Anna turned to see Master Cleigg "You've done well my young padawans" The two turned to bow to their Master "How long have you been watching?" Anna questioned.

"Long enough to see how great your teamwork is, I am impressed" Master Cleigg turned to face Anna's Partner "and you Elsa, you've surprised me again with your skill in swordsmanship" Elsa gave his master a nod showing her gratitude. "I have news for you, but I will announce it tomorrow" They exchanged bows then they all walked to the exit of the training dome.

"We'll get you both next time" said the girl behind them fixing her crazy orange hair. "We'll see Merida" Anna said sticking her tongue out.

* * *

Back at their quarters Anna flopped over her bed "I'm so tired" she said closing her eyes. "Me too" Elsa sat on her bed looking at the glass wall showing a complete view of the temple grounds. Younglings were training how to use the force without eye sight; Elsa smiled remembering those days when she and Anna used to do this.

"Uhm, Elsa?" Elsa turned to look at her sister untangling her braids causing knots of hair to form. "Here let me help" Elsa said saving her sister from the mess she had made. Anna had strawberry brown hair with a white strand flowing down to the right, her skin was fair showing off her collection of freckles above her nose and cheeks and bright blue eyes like her sister. Elsa on the other hand looked a lot different she had platinum blonde hair that's usually styled into a single braid, her skin was pale and her lips bright pink. they were both very beautiful most of their fellow students would fight over who get's to take them out, Although Elsa did not entertain any of them.

After Anna's hair was tamed Elsa untangled hers too gently pulling the strands away from each other. They both removed their robes leaving them in their long sleeved undershirts and headed for their beds to rest. "What do you think Master Cleigg was planning on telling us?" Anna with a tired voice

"I'm not sure, you know Master Cleigg he loves surprising us" Elsa said before yawning

"Goodnight Elsa" Anna said before she turned the lights off, the bright lights of the temples grounds illuminated the room it looked like it was glowing the night sky full of stars and two moons that emerged from clouds one larger than the other

"Goodnight Anna" the both drifted to sleep.

_Elsa please wait! Elsa, Elsa! _"Elsa wake up!" Anna was beside her rattling her awake, Elsa's eyes suddenly opened she quickly hugged Anna. Tears were running down her cheek "Wh-what's wrong?" Elsa was taking deep breaths "A dream…"

**First crossover hope you liked it**


End file.
